


Little Talks

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Journey's End Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: A look at the 'Journey's End' TARDIS trip





	

"I'd rather you lot were fighting." The brown-suited Doctor's voice could hardly be heard above the current noise level in the TARDIS kitchen.

In fact the only person who heard him was Rose because of course she did and didn't that just make everything so much worse? She was leaning against the counter and she smiled at the Doctor's statement, walking over to him, one hand already reaching out to gasp his. 

"You don't really want us to fight," she said gently. "Just imagine the chaos that could result."

"Better than rubbing shoulders and getting all buddy-buddy," he grumbled. "There are just too many embarrassing stories floating about with you all."

Rose laughed. "The only person likely to tell embarrassing stories is Jack and he seems to have mellowed in that regard lately. Someone's been a good influence on him." 

"Still." The Doctor huffed and turned towards the door. "Better go see that Donna is still doing alright."

Rose sighed as she let the Doctor's fingers slide through hers as he exited the room. Nothing about this reunion was going like she'd hoped it would. Not that she had spent much time imagining it, too intent on getting back, but a dalek interrupting their reunion followed by imminent Earth destruction (actually, that bit she could have predicted) followed by a human-Time Lord Metacrisis followed by everyone she'd met on her travels with the Doctor - and a few she hadn't - in the TARDIS, yeah, this was not really everything she'd dreamed. 

She glanced back at the kitchen, smiling to see Jack downing shots with Mickey and her mum and Sarah Jane talking together earnestly. She wanted to join in, to swap stories and jokes with them, but she just wasn't feeling up to it, especially with how strange the Doctor had been acting. Exiting the room, she started down the hall not entirely sure where she wanted to end up but needing to clear her head. She ran a hand along the rose carved in her old room's door but didn't go in - there would time enough for that later.

The doors to the Library stood open and she stepped over the threshold, taking a deep breath and shuddering slightly under the onslaught of memories of late nights and movie marathons and cuddling with the Doctor after a particularity hairy adventure. She jumped slightly when one of the chairs swiveled around and Martha appeared.

"I'm sorry." Rose backed towards the door. "Didn't know anyone was in here."

"No, don't go," Martha said. "I don't want to chase you away."

Rose nodded, crossing to the couch and settling down. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Well, no. Not really." Martha glanced away. "It was just getting to be a bit much out there, you know?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "That's why I came down here."

"Rose, I..." Martha started and then stopped, biting her lip in indecision. 

"It's okay if you want to tell me you hated me," Rose said with a small smile. "I won't be offended."

Martha chuckled slightly. "I did at first, but then I met Jack and he told me how the Doctor was when you first met and I knew that you were something special because I don't think I could have put up with him back then. And you were the reason he changed into what he is now."

Rose smiled in memory of her first Doctor. "He could be a bit grouchy and coarse back then, but he had a good heart. And he was more honest about his feelings, you know? With him I always knew where I stood. After he changed I had to rely on guesswork." She stared into space for a moment and then shook herself. "I hear that he wasn't particularly nice to you when you first met him."

"He'd just lost the love of his life," Martha shrugged. "Looking back I expected more of him than he was able to give me."

"Still didn't give him the right to treat you like that," Rose said firmly. "I know what a complete git he can be."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, if you don't mind?"

"Okay?"

"I don't think you know how bad of a place he was in then," Martha started. "He was a wreck, Rose. The mere mention of your name was enough to either send him into a towering rage or off to brood for days on end. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Rose bit her lip against the prick of tears. She'd known he loved her, but to hear the evidence of his devastation at her loss was difficult. 

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Martha went on. "I just want you to know about how it was because he's changed again since I traveled with him."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"When I first met him, yes, he was angry and rude, but he was also emotional and raw. You taught a Time Lord how to feel and from the other one I met, I gather that isn't an easy thing to do. And since you've been gone, well, I think he's been teaching himself not to feel again," Martha explained.

Rose stared at Martha through a sheen of tears. She didn't want to believe her, but she also knew that was precisely what she'd had to do in the parallel universe and it would fit with everything she knew about the Doctor.

Martha moved from her chair to sit next to Rose, offering her a tissue. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose wiped her eyes and fought to regain control. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Rose, I want you to be prepared," Martha said quietly. "I might be wrong, but I don't think everything's quite okay with him and when he gets all dancey and jumpy it's usually because he's planning something."

"There is something very off with him. He's hardly stood still long enough to even talk to me, let alone..." she broke off.

"I might be wrong," Martha started.

"No, you're right. I know you're right. I just wanted something to be easy, you know?" Rose laughed self-deprecatingly. "Guess I should have remembered nothing's easy where the Doctor's concerned."

"If it helps, I want to be wrong," Martha said, squeezing Rose's hand.

"Thanks Martha." Rose smiled at her, blinking away the tears. "And thank you for sticking with the Doctor and helping him. From the few stories I've heard today, you didn't have an easy time of it."

Just then the blue-suited Doctor stuck his head in at the door. "Oh, um, hi! Martha! Rose! You're both in here! Good! That, that's good. Listen, the Doctor, the erm other Doctor, says we'll be landing in London soon and that everyone should come to the console room. I mean, if you want. You don't have to, of course. You could stay here and, uh, bond." He abruptly shut his mouth and his head withdrew.

Rose and Martha stared at one another for a moment and then burst out laughing. 

"I guess some things never change!" Rose exclaimed, standing up and starting for the hall.

"That'll be fun, anyway." Martha agreed with a wink.

Rose just laughed. "I hope that whatever happens next, we can stay in touch." 

"I shall insist on it," Martha agreed. 

The two woman shared a hug as they entered the console room to the sound of the brown-suited Doctor's voice.

"London! Earth! Sarah Jane, this your spot, I believe!"


End file.
